


Transformação

by Mari_Videl



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 20:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Videl/pseuds/Mari_Videl
Summary: Amor. A, o amor. Sentimento que nos preenche de felicidade e muitas vezes de medo e insegurança. Com Temari não foi diferente. Ela, que era considerada uma das kunoichis mais terríveis, estava sucumbindo a esse turbilhão de sentimentos completamente novos para ela. Ela sabia lutar, ser forte e impiedosa; mas amar, ela ainda estava aprendendo.





	Transformação

**Author's Note:**

> Esta fanfic está sendo escrita para o Shikatema Week. Serão dois capítulos inspirados e dois temas propostos para a semana. Portanto leiam sabendo que terá uma continuação, que sairá no quinto dia da Shikatema Week. Espero que aceitem a proposta da fic pois sei que estou arriscando muito com essa transformação. Se possível leiam as notas ao final. Obrigada e viva Shikatema!
> 
> A obra Naruto, não me pertence. Esta é uma história baseada em seu universo.

Amor. A, o amor. Sentimento que nos preenche de felicidade e muitas vezes de medo e insegurança. Com Temari não foi diferente. Ela, que era considerada uma das kunoichis mais terríveis, estava sucumbindo a esse turbilhão de sentimentos completamente novos para ela. Ela sabia lutar, ser forte e impiedosa; mas amar, ela ainda estava aprendendo.

====================

Será, será que isso vai dar certo? Eu não sei, eu estou tão confusa.... me sinto tão perdida.

Como um sentimento tão maravilhoso, tão pleno, pode ter se transformado assim?

Eu o amo, eu tenho certeza de que o amo. Mas eu não faço outra coisa a não ser chorar, a não ser reclamar e brigar.

Nada parece bom.

Tudo parece pouco.

Eu não estou mais aguentando isso!

Não minto, que já pensei várias vezes em te deixar, mas eu tenho certeza que eu vou me arrepender depois.

Nós dizíamos que nosso amor era maior que tudo, que juntos íamos transpor qualquer obstáculo, qualquer dificuldade... E isso foi real por um tempo. Mas não está sendo mais... não está sendo faz tempo. Mas a gente continua fingindo que está tudo bem, que está dando certo.

Na verdade eu não sei se você está fingindo, eu sei que estou.... mas não sei de você, e também não tenho coragem de perguntar.  
Justo eu, com medo...

Justo eu, que sempre fui tão orgulhosa, tão segura... como posso estar com tanto medo, como posso sentir tanto ciúmes a ponto de não me reconhecer, a ponto de não ser mais racional, a ponto de ser submissa só para não te perder.  
Meus irmãos dizem que eu mudei... que eu não sorrio mais como antigamente. Deixei de lado meus ideais, desisti dos meus sonhos, quase desisti da minha vila....  
Não era para ter sido assim.

A verdade é que eu nunca senti amor, nunca tive carinho, nem dos meus pais, nem dos meus irmãos, não tinha amigos, cresci aprendendo a não confiar em ninguém, a ser independente e que amor era uma fraqueza. 

Mas você me mostrou um outro lado. Ao longo dos anos e da nossa amizade, você foi encontrando o caminho por entre tantas barreiras. Você alcançou meu coração, e aos poucos foi me mostrando que eu não estava sozinha, que eu podia confiar em você, que tudo bem não ser forte o tempo todo, que você estaria sempre do meu lado e me ajudaria a não ter que carregar todo o peso sozinha.

Eu não estava mais sozinha, eu não me sentia mais sozinha, eu não quero me sentir nunca mais sozinha. O seu carinho e seu amor me inundaram, fizeram me sentir preenchida e viva e eu me viciei nisso. De repente o mundo não parecia tão pesado.  
Todos esses sentimentos e sensações são tão novos pra mim que eu não sei como lidar com eles. Não queria sentir tudo de forma tão intensa.

Como eu controlo isso?

De repente, treinar, lutar, realizar missões, diplomacia, tudo ficou tão insignificante, tão medíocre perto disso que chamamos de amor.

Eu vivia cada dia sem nenhuma expectativa, eu vivia por ordens. Eu era uma arma a ser usada em benefício da minha vila. Claro que eu pensava em um futuro de paz e prosperidade, mas nunca pensei em um futuro para mim. Nunca me permiti ficar pensando no que eu queria, ou futilidades como felicidade e amor, afinal se um ninja nunca deve demonstrar seus verdadeiros sentimentos, então por que tê-los? Nunca senti de fato que a minha vida me pertencesse e eu tivesse escolhas.

Com você, eu achei que as tivesse, mas agora eu vivo pelo dia em que vou poder te ver, pelos minutos em que vou poder ouvir sua voz. Já não me concentro como antes, a única coisa fixa no meu pensamento é você, é a saudade de você....  
Uma saudade que machuca muito, dói muito, e eu choro.

Depois que chorei pela primeira vez, parece que nunca mais parei. Claro que você nunca me viu chorar de verdade, não posso te dar o prazer de me chamar de chorona afinal. 

Por que eu choro tanto? Choro pela saudade e choro porque sei que você não é como eu, que não sente como eu. E enquanto eu estou aqui pensando tudo isso, você deve estar rindo com seus amigos, ou olhando as suas adoráveis nuvens.... Você passa mais tempo admirando elas do que a mim... 

Às vezes eu acho que se ficarmos um ano inteiro sem nos vermos, você não iria ligar, você ia me esquecer fácil... 

Sua vida sempre foi tão diferente da minha, você cresceu com amigos e amor, e por isso não consegue me entender plenamente, e eu acho que também não te entendo, pra ser sincera.

Quantas vezes eu menti, quantas vezes eu desviei a rota de uma missão só para poder te ver, só para te dar um beijo e ir embora, achando que você ganharia o dia como eu também sentia ganhar. Você não imagina quanto um beijo significa na vida de quem cresceu em meio ao medo e a solidão. 

Mas que ilusão a minha, claro que você não imagina. Da última vez que eu fiz isso, você disse que eu estava me tornando carente, impulsiva e que eu devia dar prioridade às minhas missões.  
Ótimo, penso eu.... não vou mais me dar o trabalho de te ver. Agora eu não vou mais te mandar cartas, não vou te procurar, e escolher missões perto de Konoha. Se você sentir minha falta, você que venha até mim. Você sabe onde me encontrar...  
Mas é lógico que eu não aguento, eu não consigo, eu preciso de você.... mas eu queria que você também precisasse de mim.

Eu te ajudei a crescer e lutar para conquistar muitas coisas, e hoje você parece estar conseguindo isso, e eu? Eu sou um bônus. Se você me perder, vai arrumar outra logo. Tem varias garotas no seu pé. Você é popular, faz amigos muito rápido, é lindo, extremamente inteligente, tem um ótimo coração, uma pessoa que todos gostam de estar perto. Você é sem dúvida uma pessoa maravilhosa que me dá muito orgulho. Queria que você tivesse esse orgulho de mim também....  
Mas porque você ainda teria orgulho de mim, nem eu tenho mais.

E é isso que me deixa confusa. Será que eu realmente sou feliz? Será que é essa vida que eu quero pra mim? 

Uma vida em que não posso ter o homem que eu amo ao meu lado, que não posso conversar com ele sempre, que não pode estar ao meu lado quando um precisar do outro. Queria poder andar de mãos dadas com você pela vila. Sabe, coisas simples de um casal normal.

Às vezes a gente fica muito tempo sem se ver e eu fico contando os segundos pra poder beijá-lo, mas quando a gente se encontra, nós brigamos o tempo todo. 

Então quando você me deixa no hotel e volta pro seu clã, eu choro de novo, porque esperei tanto tempo para te ver e a gente acaba discutindo o dia todo.... e sei que você fica com raiva, porque muitas vezes a culpa é minha. Eu sinto saudades e queria compensar tudo. Queria que você chegasse e me abraçasse forte, que dissesse que estava com saudade e que me amava. Mas quando eu chego, recebo um beijinho simples, e nada mais.

Você deita na grama do meu lado e fica olhando as nuvens, e isso me irrita porque temos pouco tempo para aproveitar, mas você diz que fica feliz com a minha companhia. Mas eu não quero só ficar sentada do seu lado enquanto você faz outras coisas.... Eu queria ficar abraçada, quero te dar carinho, quero beijá-lo muito!

Será que você não sente falta do meu beijo? Do meu carinho? 

Eu que sou muito carente? Tá, eu sou muito carente. Quem diria que um dia, justo eu, seria carente assim. Mas talvez se eu pudesse ficar sempre ao lado do homem que eu amo, eu seria menos. 

Algumas vezes que eu vou visitá-lo, você está tão cheio de tarefas que o Hokage passa, que mal temos tempo para ficarmos juntos. Nessas ocasiões eu entendo, afinal eu sei como é a vida de um ninja. Sempre que posso, eu me ofereço para ajudar, mas por eu não ser da vila, tem muitas coisas que não é permitido que eu saiba. 

Mas o pior é quando eu vou, e surge alguma missão urgente e você parte sem eu saber praticamente nenhum detalhe. E eu fico no hotel, sozinha, esperando, sempre sozinha, sempre esperando por você, com o coração apertado, com medo que alguma coisa aconteça. Medo de te perder. 

Eu não aguento mais ficar longe de você, eu preciso ter você pra sempre do meu lado. Eu não estou mais aguentando essa vida de distâncias. Eu estou me perdendo, não tenho mais forças pra sair dessa sozinha. Eu juro que já lutei, que lutei contra todos esses sentimentos ruins. Quero voltar a ser a Temari de antes. Eu não gosto dela, e sei que você também não gosta, mas quanto mais eu penso nisso, mais eu me afundo, mais eu me sinto sufocada. Quero gritar, mas minha voz não sai. Quero lutar, mas minhas mãos tremem...

Por favor, por favor, eu não aguento mais chorar, eu não quero mais chorar...

Novamente estou aqui, nesse quarto de hotel.... sozinha, te esperando voltar de uma missão. 

Quando eu me vejo sozinha é que estes pensamentos me inundam, é quando eles tomam forma de todos os meus medos e me assombram. 

Volta logo, por favor... por favor!

**Author's Note:**

> Aos que deram uma chance e leram até aqui, gostaria de falar um pouco do porque eu pensei nessa história.  
> Primeiramente, eu acredito que todos os seres humanos têm uma energia positiva e uma negativa (coloque aqui o nome que preferir). Ninguém é 100% bom ou ruim. Ninguém é 100% feliz ou triste. Ninguém é 100% forte ou fraco. Temos lados predominantes, que em determinamos momentos da vida, podem se inverter. Todos nós somos resultados da história de nossa vida, das nossas escolhas e influencias que vieram externamente.  
> É claro que Temari é uma mulher forte, de princípios, valores, é uma mulher que confia nas suas habilidades e sabe do que é capaz. Mas ao longo do anime, pudemos conhecer sua história e é impossível pra mim não pensar em quão difícil deve ter sido. Todas as vezes que aparece a infância dos Sabakus podemos ver quão vazia e solitária foi e é impossível isso não ter causado danos a eles. Podemos ver que ela usou tudo isso e se armou.  
> Eu acho que isso é um processo natural. Com frequência vemos pessoas que já sofreram muito, se tornarem pessoas frias, insensíveis, fechadas, cruéis. Da onde vem essa fama dela ser uma das kunoichis mais cruéis? Da vida dela, da falta de carinho e afeto que todos precisam.  
> É possível ver ao longo do anime, como ela vai se transformando e em como o Shikamaru tem uma importante influência. Podemos ver na novel, Temari chorar, não uma, mas duas vezes por ele. Nunca foi mostrado ela chorando.... nem pelos pais. Mas ela chora por ele.  
> Temari chorar mostra uma fraqueza que embora tão singelamente descrita na novel, me fez pensar em todo um sub contexto. O que tem por trás dessas lagrimas?  
> As novels também nos agraciaram com demonstrações claras de que Temari não sabe lidar com questões pessoais e não sabe lidar com sentimentos. Caramba ela ficou confinada um dia inteiro em um quarto de hotel com medo de sair e encontrar o Nara. Medo.  
> O tema da Shikatema é sobre transformação. Nem todas as transformações que sofremos ao longo da vida são boas. Quantas vezes tomamos atitudes que mal nos reconhecemos nelas. Quantas vezes nos olhamos no espelho e não gostamos do que vemos? Não seu vocês, mas eu sim.  
> Não quis retratar uma Temari com depressão, mas quis explorar um lado que eu particularmente nunca vi. Uma mulher que tem sentimentos, que sofre, que chora, que tem medo. Uma Temari que é forte, mas que aprendeu depois de adulta o que é esse sentimento chamado amor. O amor nos deixa vulnerável, pois só nos abrindo para ele é que podemos senti-lo e vivê-lo em toda a sua plenitude. Mas ser vulnerável pode trazer à tona sentimentos e medos muitas vezes escondidos. E é este processo pelo qual ela está passando. Ela está aprendendo... se conhecendo... se transformando.
> 
> Obrigada por lerem, e espero que acompanhem o desfecho dela.
> 
> Mari Videl


End file.
